Dentes Ensaguentados
by Carol Couto
Summary: Fic de Halloween Será que se pode conviver com um vampiro? Podese amar um?Será que um vampiro pode se negar a matar e querer viver ao lado dos humanos, mesmo com seu atrás dele tentando transformalo em um assassino? [Fic melhor que o resumo]


_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya non me pertence, pois se fosse o caso, seria um anime, digamos "yaoizado" (mas já não é?:P), escrevi essa fic só por diversão, pois mesmo se tentasse não ia ganhar muita coisa com essa porcaria!_

_**Aviso: Contém yaoi. Você foi avisado, se não gostar aperte o "X" no canto de sua tela, se quiser leia, mas é por sua conta e risco**_

_**De qualquer forma**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

**Dentes Ensangüentados**

A correria pelos corredores daquele castelo milenar aumentava assim como a velocidade com que a noite caia em sua presença, logo a porta de seu quarto foi esmurrada e aberta, e um ser loiro quase branco de olhos vermelho sangue se mostrou, muito preocupado, fez uma reverencia em sinal de respeito e logo cumpriu sua função...

-Senhor! Milo fugiu!

-Maldito! Tragam-no de volta! Agora!

-Sim Senhor! –o garoto rapidamente passou pela porta, enquanto o homem dirigia-se a uma pequena saleta que havia no canto direito de seu quarto, saleta esta onde jazia sua amada, a qual ele próprio tomou a vida

-Você me deu um filho muito problemático Lilith...Ele não para de me contrariar...Tudo culpa sua...Mas no entanto, só consigo amá-la mais ainda...-Disse ele passando a mão sobre o caixão de cristal onde sua amada dormia em um sono denso e eterno, no pescoço, duas marcas, parecidas com furos, ainda um pouco vermelhas –Minha bela...Apesar de tudo, ainda desejo novamente tê-la em meus braços, e poder me deliciar com o gosto de seu sangue...-Ele passou a língua sobre os caninos mais pontiagudos que o normal,voltando a admirar a figura serena que jazia a sua frente...

* * *

-Maldição! Porque nunca consigo me controlar quando sou um morcego! Tinha que bater na droga do copo e estragar minha fuga, mas agora não tem jeito...Vou assim mesmo, não vou viver no meio desses assassinos, nunca!Mas o que é isso? –Milo vê uma estaca de madeira passando por cima de si e logo percebe que estão tentando lhe acertar –Droga! Meu pai enlouqueceu! Mas se ele acha que desistirei, está muito enganado...-Milo continuou voando até que uma das estacas acertou-lhe a asa, fazendo com que decaísse

-Acertamos ele Senhor!

-Deixe-me ver! –Tomou o binóculos do rapaz e olhou vendo Milo decair cada vez mais, porém , Milo dirigiu-se a direção do farol, o que acabou cegando seu pai, quando Loz deu por si, seu filho já havia sumido

-Achem-no! Ele está ferido, será fácil trazê-lo...-Disse dando de volta o binóculos para o rapaz

-Sim senhor, rei dos vampiros! –Disse retirando-se

* * *

-Shura me lembre de não levar o cachaceiro do Aioria para festa nenhuma mais!

-Isso é porque você não viu o Aioros, aquele lá é muito pior!

-Eu quero mamadelaa!

-Cala a boca Aioria! Você ta falando besteira atrás de merda!

-Nossa Camus! Você falando palavrão! Ei! O que é aquilo ali? Um pombo morto?

-Não fala mais besteira, claro que não é um pombo! É uma...Pessoa! –Camus largou Aioria e correu em direção ao corpo estatelado no chão, longos cabelos loiros encobriam parte do corpo, a pele morena quase não aparecia com as vestes escuras, o braço sangrando, estava desmaiado, Camus não soube porque, mas uma vontade súbita de proteger aquele ser que ali no chão estava tomou conta de si, fazendo com que ele rasgasse uma parte de sua roupa e enfaixasse o braço do rapaz

-Ei! Camus não faça strip tease assim na rua! –Disse Aioria

-Se cale seu idiota!Não vê o quão grave é a situação? Droga! O hospital mais próximo fica muito longe daqui...O que fazer?

-Vamos levar ele para casa, lá podemos dar um jeito com a ajuda do Shaka, ele é bom em curativos, afinal é a função dele.

-Você tem razão, o Shaka certamente saberá o que fazer...Mas ele não está trabalhando?

-Não...O Mu o substituiu no plantão de hoje, como médico Shaka precisa ser atento, e ele estava sonolento, por isso foi dispensado...

-Então vamos logo! Eu levo esse loiro aqui! –Camus pegou Milo e colocou nas costas começando a caminhar logo em seguida

* * *

Acabara de acordar, abriu os olhos, fechando, a claridade os irritava, sentia uma imensa dor no braço, as imagens do dia anterior voltavam calmamente, olhou para o braço, estava enfaixado, mas como? Só se lembrava de ter começado a perder altitude quando foi acertado, procurando logo terra firme, onde se transformara novamente em humano, correu por pouco tempo, a vista começou a embaçar, caiu no chão desacordado, será que tinham o encontrado? Olhou a sua volta, não parecia nem um pouco com um dos luxuosos quartos do castelo, fora que havia muita claridade, definitivamente, devia estar bem longe do castelo, assim esperava

-Que lugar é esse?Droga de claridade! – A porta se abriu

-Já acordou? Pensei que fosse dormir mais...

-Mamãe?- Por um momento Milo reconheceu em Camus a figura serena de sua mãe

-Você ta bem mesmo?Claro que não sou sua mãe, seu loiro tonto!

-Desculpe... É que você me lembra tanto ela...

-Sem problemas...Você deve estar com fome não é? –Milo acenou com a cabeça, afirmando –Não se preocupe, vou buscar algo para você comer, tenho umas perguntas para te fazer, e espero que sejam respondidas...-E antes de dar chances de Milo responder, Camus saiu do quarto, deixando o loiro sozinho, muito pensativo

-"_Como pode alguém parecer tanto com a minha mãe?Devo estar ficando maluco por causa do braço...Mas ele me lembra tanto a minha amada mãe...Ah Mamãe...Que falta a senhora faz..."-_Seus pensamentos foram cortados por Camus, que voltara trazendo uma bandeja com um pão e um copo de leite, Milo ficou olhando para a bandeja, sem entender direito, por não conhecer tais comidas

-Desculpa, mas foi o que eu consegui improvisar...É que bem...Não tinha nada melhor... –Camus sorriu sem graça, e Milo continuou a olhar fixamente para a bandeja –Já te disseram que é feito reparar nesse tipo de coisa! Afinal, você está na minha casa de favor, devia se sentir feliz por eu estar te dando algo para comer não acha?

-Não é isso...É que eu não sei o que é isso que você colocou ai na bandeja...

-Como não sabe?O que você come? Bife Cru? –Milo acenou afirmando que sim e Camus arregalou os olhos –Calma ai! Você come bife cru no café, na janta e no almoço? –Mais uma vez Milo confirmou com a cabeça –Céus! O que você é? Um vampiro? –Milo acenou em sinal de negativa –Então você é um maluco não é mesmo? –Milo fez sinal de negativa mais uma vez –Oras! O que então é você!

-Você deseja mesmo saber a verdade sobre minhas origens?

-Claro!

-Com uma condição, depois que eu contar, você vai agir normalmente comigo?

-Não posso garantir-lhe, mas farei o possível...

-Se eu estivesse em condições inventaria uma mentira qualquer...Porém acho repugnante mentir...Assim como a minha mãe...

-Para de enrolar e diz logo o que é você!

-Sou um Dhampyr...

-Dhampyr? Espere, não um termo utilizado num filme ai que se refere a...Vampiros! o que? Você é um vampiro!? Céus! Tirem-me daqui! –Milo levantou rapidamente, e com uma velocidade incrível tratou de tampar a boca de Camus, o impedindo de gritar, no entanto, o ruivo não ia se largar tão facilmente, e começou a se debater desesperadamente tentando se soltar, Milo sussurrou em seu ouvido, de forma suplicante

-Por favor...Deixe-me terminar...Não desejo machucá-lo, mas não grite...Não farei nada, tome...-Milo entregou-lhe uma estaca de madeira –Se no final de minha história você achar que não sou digno de vida como todos os outros, deixo você fincá-la no meu peito...-Camus parou de se debater, e Milo o soltou, voltando a sentar na cama, enquanto o ruivo se dirigia a seu lado, um pouco temeroso.

-Certo...Mas não tente nada...

-Não vou...-Milo abaixou a cabeça, mas respirando fundo continuou –Como eu estava dizendo, sou um Dhampyr, uma "criança" fruto de um pai vampiro e de uma mãe humana, por isso, herdo uma parte de cada lado, apesar de ser um deles, odeio e enojo todos os vampiros, principalmente o rei deles, o maldito do meu pai...

-Seu pai? O Rei dos vampiros? Mas porque esse ódio?

-Depois que eu nasci, meu pai literalmente bebeu todo o sangue da minha mãe, tirando-lhe a energia vital, e enfim, tomando-lhe a vida...

-Mas porque?

-Porque ela era a escolhida...

-A es-es-colhida?

-Exatamente, a cada dez anos, um anjo é despejado na terra para viver como um humano, mas ainda sim, com alguns poderes de seus originais, porém, há uma profecia no mundo dos vampiros que diz que aquele que tomar a vida do anjo que vem a terra de dez em dez anos terá a juventude eterna, meu pai só descobriu que minha mãe era a escolhida depois de ela dizer que estava grávida de mim, então ele me esperou nascer, e matou-a...-A estaca de madeira foi ao chão e Camus em outro impulso impensado abraçou Milo que deixava uma pequena lágrima escorrer por seu rosto –Não acho certo que vidas inocentes sejam desperdiçadas, sejam sugadas, por isso fugi, para longe deles, e principalmente, para bem longe de meu pai, que até hoje mantém o corpo da minha mãe em um caixão de cristal, para admirá-la e lhe dizer juras de amor vazias...-Camus percebeu e logo se desvencilhou do abraço, um pouco vermelho.

-Droga...Desculpe pelo abraço...

-Não se preocupe... É um dos meus poderes...

-Hã?

-Vampiros têm um poder de sedução muito grande, mas no meu caso, por não ser um vampiro, a sedução que devia haver acaba se transformando em sentimentos mais puros...

-É difícil crer na história que você me contou agora...Mas se você é um vampiro, porque consegue viver sem sangue dos outros e se expor à luz solar...

-Minha parte humana me permite certas coisas...Por causa dela não fui condenado a um mundo de escuridão...

-Quero que me prove!

-Provar o que?

-As suas origens! Quero uma prova delas!

-O que? –Milo praticamente gritou

-Ou é isso ou você está desabrigado!

-Nossa, mas como você é mau...Você é muito frio! Poderia tentar ser um pouco mais solidário...

-Não sou frio, sou apenas racional, ou seja, preciso ver para crer...

-Certo Sr.racional, tire essa cabeleira dos pescoço e permita que eu lhe mostre...-Camus por um momento tirou os cabelos do pescoço, até que se lembrou o porque de tirar o cabelo, exaltando-se

-Ei! Espera ai! Por algum acaso você ia tentar me morder?

-Lógico...Você não quer provas?-Milo perguntou com um sorriso irritante

-Oras!Eu tenho cara de ração por algum acaso?

-Na verdade...Para mim...Você parece um bife mal passado bem sangrento...-Milo deu um risinho debochado

-Oras, não se esqueça que eu ainda tenho aquela estaca de madeira que você me deu, e não tenho medo nenhum de usá-la!

-Também não precisa exagerar seu ruivo exagerado...Tá certo...Vou tentar uma coisa um pouco diferente, mas que prova de forma irrefutável a minha origem vampira...-Milo fechou os olhos buscando concentração e em alguns instantes tinha se transformado em um morcego

-Nossa! Você pode mesmo virar um morcego...-Camus falava surpreso quando a porta se abriu, Shura apareceu e então com uma braçada Camus varreu Milo para dentro do banheiro que havia no quarto, ficando um pouco aliviado

-Ué? Cadê o cara?

-Ele foi no banheiro e já volta...eheh -Camus disse vermelho

-Seu ruivo desgraçado! Isso doeu!

-Ahh! Desculpe-me! Eu esqueci de avisar que o piso do banheiro era escorregadio! Hehe! –Shura achou um pouco estranho o modo de Camus, mas no entanto, deu ombros e saiu do quarto, assim que a porta se fechou um Milo furioso quase arrebentou a porta do banheiro

-Seu maldito! Ta querendo me matar é!?

-Não seu grande idiota! Estava apenas tentando esconder o seu segredo!

-Ahh...Obrigado pela preocupação...Ruivo...

-Quer parar de me chamar de ruivo! Eu tenho nome sabia?

-Qual é seu nome? Você não me disse...

-É mesmo...O meu nome é Camus

-E o meu Milo... É...Camus...Será que eu posso ficar aqui?

-Claro que pode e...ESPERA AI!VOCÊ QUER MESMO QUE EU CONVIVA COM UM VAM...-Milo tapou a boca de Camus

-Uma hora você diz que quer preservar meu segredo e na outra quase diz ele pro mundo todo!Por favor! Eu sei fazer de tudo, inclusive, eu sei o que você fez no verão passado!

-Não tente me assustar com essas piadas!Mas é lógico que você não pode ficar aqui, você bebe sangue, e no caso, de pessoas como eu!

-Por que não consulta seus amigos?

-Hunf! Vai ver, vão te recusar na hora! –Camus deu ombros

* * *

-Certo então você pode ficar aqui! Isso se fizer bons serviços caseiros!-Shura disse sorrindo

-Vou provar que sou uma super dona de casa! –Disse Milo sorrindo mais ainda

-Vai ser bom ter alguém para cuidar da bagunça que o Shura faz! –Aioria falou rindo

-Ei! Olha quem fala, você é faz a maior baderna seu leão idiota!

-Hunf! Olha que eu chamo o Aioros!-Shura enrubesceu na hora que ouviu o nome do irmão de Aioria

-Não ligue Milo, são todos loucos...-Shaka disse com um olhar de desaprovação –Você ainda se acostuma...

-Não tem problema...Eu também não sou muito normal...-Disse dando uma piscadela para Camus que simplesmente abaixou a cabeça

-Non posso crer...Meus amigos se viraram contra mim...Que destino cruel...

-Viu, não disse que seus amigos iam me aceitar rapidinho...-Milo falou perto do ouvido de Camus que enrubesceu -Não se preocupe, você não se parece nem um pouco com qualquer ração...

-Não encoste em mim! Ou eu te levo a um bom dentista e ponho fim a esses dentes!

-Ei Calma! Não precisa pegar pesado...Eu sou bonzinho! Pode acreditar!

-Não chegue perto do meu pescoço!

-Ei! Onde que ele vai dormir? Afinal, o pobre coitado não pode dormir no sofá...-Shaka ponderou

-Bem...O único quarto livre é...

-é...?

-O meu...-Camus disse abaixando a cabeça

-Está ótimo! Tenho certeza de que não vou ser tão incomodo para você né Camus?

-Lógico...Nenhum incomodo...Imagina...heheh...-Camus riu sem graça –"_Como se não bastasse viver no meio de tantos machos desordeiros agora tenho que aturar uma criatura que pode me 'sugar' em meio ao meu belo sono...Que ótimo...Animador..."_-Milo ostentava um sorriso super animado no rosto, enquanto Camus continuava de cabeça baixa

-Nossa já estou super atrasado! Camus, Shura e Aioria, vocês também!Desculpe-nos Milo, mas é que pagamos aluguel, e precisamos trabalhar!

-Podem ir seguros! Espero vocês para o almoço?

-Sim! Camus, Shura e Aioria sempre voltam para almoçar, Ah! E De vez em quando Mu e Aioros passam por aqui, portanto tem que ter sempre comida a mais na mesa, principalmente quando o Aioros vem, aquele lá come que nem um búfalo!

-Certo! Bom trabalho! –Disse Milo acenando

**Algumas horas depois...**

-Nossa to morto...-Aioria resmungava

-Não é só você...-Shura continuou

-Prontos para enfrentar a gororoba que o Milo deve ter feito?

-Eu encaro qualquer coisa, menos fígado...

-Então vamos! Cadê a maldita chave? –Shura começou a procurar nos bolsos quando a porta se abriu e um Milo sorridente apareceu

-Sejam bem-vindos!

-Nossa, que pressentimento!-Aioria riu

-O almoço ta pronto!

-Qual foi a meleca que você cozinhou?

-Nhoque!

-Que?

-Experimentem e vocês verão o que é sabor!

-Céus... "_Ele deve ter colocado veneno no Nhoque..." _–Camus pensou

-Sentem-se rapazes, vou servi-los com o meu ultra super delicioso Nhoque!-Milo pegou os prato e começou a servi-los, primeiro Shura e Aioria, que assim que provaram, abriram um longo sorriso...

-Nossa! Milo! Que delicia! Experimenta Camus, garanto que você vai gostar!

-_"Se eles ainda não morreram não tem porque não provar..."_ Hum...Isso é realmente delicioso, e não tem veneno...Você cozinha bem loiro...-E assim, Milo ganhou uma pequena parte da confiança do ruivo que fingia ser imparcial, mas no fundo, estava gostando da presença de Milo, dias foram se passando, e Camus percebeu que não seria "devorado" abrindo-se mais para o loiro que conseguira derreter uma parte do coração gelado daquele ruivo, Milo também estava muito feliz, longe da realidade sombria em que vivia, sem ter que presenciar assassinatos desumanos e sem ter que conviver com sua figura paterna, o que ele mais odiava, o fato de não ter encontrado seu filho deixava Loz cada vez mais furioso, pois sabia que se fosse por vontade de Milo, nunca mais o veria...

-Seus idiotas! Como podem não encontrar meu filho! Bando de inúteis!

-Sentimos muito senhor! Mas as buscas estão se intensificando a cada dia, não estamos encontrando o príncipe de jeito nenhum...

-Saia daqui! Não desejo ouvir sua voz! Estúpido! Achem logo meu filho! Ou todos vocês morrerão! –o rapaz se retirou –Maldita hora que eu deixei esse filho nascer Lilith! Ele herdou seu espírito puro!Maldição!

* * *

Milo tomava um banho quente no banheiro do quarto de Camus, quando sentiu um vento frio e viu uma figura ruiva aparecer, os cabelos totalmente desgrenhados, devia ter acabado de acordar, Milo desligou o chuveiro, enquanto Camus se dirigia a este mesmo, quando Camus abriu a porta do Box, deparou-se com a figura loira que tinha um sorriso encantador nos lábios, ainda tomado pelo sono não reparou na situação, porém...

-Bom dia Milo...-Respondeu ainda sonolento

-Camus, se você queria me ver pelado podia me espiar trocando de roupa...

-Não seja tolo...Se eu realmente desejasse velo nu eu entraria no Box enquanto você está tomando banho...Epa! Perai, só para uma informação, onde que eu me encontre e em que momento?-Milo riu um pouco antes de continuar

-Você está dentro do Box, nu enquanto eu estou tomando banho, e também estou nu...

-Mon Dieu! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Camus abandonou rapidamente o Box, pegando a toalha e enrolando-se nela, enquanto Milo continuou com seu banho, as gargalhadas

-Ô Ruivinho...Sua tática de me seduzir está funcionando...

-"_Que droga! Camus seu idiota! Não sabe que ele toma banho de manhã! Merda! Agora eu to todo vermelho!"_

-Camus? Você ta bem?Não precisa se preocupar! Agente finge que isso não aconteceu ok? –Milo sorriu de um jeito encantador, Camus apenas acenou com a cabeça em sinal de afirmativa, e Milo sentou-se ao seu lado –Ô ruivinho! Não fica assim! Foi só um acidente! Todo mundo sabe que você é um completo idiota quando acorda!

-Que isso n-não sai-a-a-a de-de-de-desse quarto...Entendido?

-Claro Camus pode deixar! –Milo sussurrou no ouvido de Camus, fazendo este se arrepiar...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Um grito de mulher foi ouvido

-Mas que droga é essa? –Camus perguntou

-Maldição! –Milo foi direto para a janela, vendo o que temia, um vampiro tentando atacar uma pobre garota indefesa.

-Milo? –Quando Camus espantou Milo já tinha pulado da janela e se postado na frente da mulher

-Saia já daqui! Estou ordenando! –Milo já estava gritando

-Ora...Se não é o nosso príncipe, vamos saia da frente, essa eu vi primeiro!

-Saia já daqui! Não vai fazer nada a esta garota!

-O mesmo sangue nojento de sempre não é!

-Não fale de seu próprio sangue...Você também é um Dhampyr!

-Amaldiçôo minha mãe por isso!Mas já que é uma ordem expressa do meu príncipe, tenho que obedecer, mas quando voltar ao castelo terá a punição que merece...hehehe...-Ele sumiu em uma fumaça, e Milo ficou aliviado, porém, ele reapareceu atrás da jovem e a tomou em seus braços, cravando seus dentes em seu pescoço, fazendo ela gritar, Milo deu um golpe no vampiro, que sorrindo soltou a jovem

-Ótimo sangue...Adeus príncipe!

-Maldição! –Milo abaixou a cabeça, porém a jovem começou a se mexer, e Milo rapidamente viu que ela estava viva

-A-a-aju-ju-da...-Ela falou pausamente

-Desculpe por não poder protegê-la, mas não vou permitir que morra...-Milo postou suas mãos acima dos pescoço da jovem, e fechou seus olhos se concentrando, uma luz branca saiu de suas mãos e começou a curar a ferida que foi aberta, o rosto da jovem adquiriu uma feição de alivio, e Milo sorriu, o loiro ajudou-a se levantar e ela o agradeceu, indo embora logo em seguida, Milo começou a se sentir tonto, e caiu de joelhos, logo Camus apareceu amparando-o -Chegou bem na hora, ruivo...-Milo desmaiou, e o outro foi obrigado e lhe carregar

* * *

-Milo...Milo...Acorda...-Sua vista começou embaçada, mas logo ele conseguiu ver com nitidez quem estava lhe chamando

-Isso parece um sonho... e se for não quero acordar...

-Já voltou ao normal, seu safado...Fiquei preocupado...

-Obrigado...Por me amparar...

-Afinal, porque você desmaiou?

-Mais um segredinho...

-Conte! Agora!

-Certo não precisa se estressar! Além de poder virar morcego, sumir e tudo mais eu também posso curar as pessoas...

-Curar? Seu desgraçado, porque nunca disse isso?

-Porque há um preço para o uso desse poder...

-Preço?

-Sim...

-E qual seria esse preço?

-A minha energia vital...Cada vez que uso esse poder, perco uma parte de minha energia, mas posso recuperá-la, apesar de demorar...

-Céus...Milo...

-Não precisa sentir pena...Eu uso porque quero, tenho conseqüência do que pode me causar...Mas o pior não é isso...

-O que pode ser pior...

-Vão me encontrar...

* * *

-Ótimo trabalho Calos! Agora que temos uma noção de onde Milo está será fácil encontrá-lo!

-Mas meu senhor, não temos sua localização certa...Apenas uma aérea...Como pretendo achá-lo?

-Vou usar um recursinho...hehe...Key venha cá...-Um vampiro loiro de olhos vermelhos com cara de assassino se mostrou, e Loz abriu um sorriso diabólico

-Encontre Milo, e faça com que ele sofra...Assim ele vai querer voltar...

-É o Key mesmo senhor?Ele não era contra machucar humanos?

-Sim, é ele mesmo...Mas digamos que suguei uma coisa preciosa dele...-Loz mostrou uma pequena bola de vidro, onde uma luz branca reluzia

-O senhor pegou...Sua alma!

-Exatamente...Agora ele é o mais fiel de meus súditos! Hahahahahaha! (risada diabólica)

* * *

-Droga, já está anoitecendo, tenho certeza de que vão mandar alguém para me levar de volta...

-Acalme-se Milo, você é poderoso não vão conseguir te machucar!

-Não temo por mim...e sim por você e pelos outros...

-Milo...-Camus o abraçou

-Não quero que se machuque...Droga! –Milo se desvencilhou do abraço, olhando fundo nos olhos de Camus que os fechou, as bocas foram se aproximando, e os lábios finalmente se aproximaram, num breve beijo, que foi interrompido por um estrondo, a parede foi liquidada, e da poeira surgiu Key, agora com um olhar de ódio que assustou Milo

-Key! O que fizeram com você? –Key não respondeu, e veio para cima de Milo com suas garras afiadíssimas, Milo se desviou e deu um chute em Key,que voou para fora do quarto, pelo mesmo buraco que foi aberto

-MILO! –Camus gritou, espantando Shura, Shaka e Aioria, que entraram no quarto, pararam estáticos vendo o buraco que foi feito na parede

-O que ta acontecendo aqui picolé?-Aioria perguntou

-Ei aquele ali não é o Milo?-Shura disse se aproximando do buraco e reconhecendo duas figuras loiras, uma com cabelos maiores e outro com mechas menores

-Camus! Diz! O que ta acontecendo?!-Camus continuava estático, somente prestando atenção em Milo e no outro

-Key! Pare! Não quero te machucar!-Milo apenas estava se esquivando, tentando não lutar com Key, a quem ele tinha muito respeito –Nós éramos amigos lembra?

-Seu sangue ruim!Você vai voltar comigo, por bem ou por mal!

-Key! Por favor!Não quero lutar com você!

-Volte comigo!

-Não! Eu odeio aquelas pessoas! Não quero voltar para o mundo de escuridão que é!

-Você vai voltar! Nem que seja morto!

-Você também queria fugir! Lembra?Você também queria ser um humano! Key!

-Não me lembre disso! Não vou me tornar um fraco humano! NUNCA! –Key fez um corte no rosto de Milo e outro no braço, fazendo com que o loiro perdesse parte de sua velocidade

-Lembre-se! Lembre-se de quem você é!

-Já entendi...São esses humanos podres que estão lhe prendendo não é?!Vou dar um jeito nisso! Agora! –Key olhou para Camus, e deu um salto na direção do ruivo que recuou alguns passos

-CAMUS! –Milo gritou desesperado

-Você...Humano asqueroso! Deve morrer! Assim Milo vai voltar a seu juízo! Você vai morrer! –Key preparou as garras afiadas para cravar no peito de Camus, que fechou os olhos sem saídas.

-NÃOOOOOOOO!-Milo gritou

-MOOOORRaaa...-Key parou sentindo algo perfurar-lhe, Camus abriu os olhos vendo que estava cheio de sangue na roupa, os olhos de Key voltaram ao normal, assim como suas feições pacificas, e a bola de vidro na mão de Loz, quebrou liberando a luz branca que nela estava presa, Milo voltou ao seu estado normal, amparando Key quando este caiu, Camus mantinha-se estático, Shura, Shaka e Aioria estavam aterrorizados de mais para fazer algo

-Key...Perdoe-me...

-Obrigado...Por libertar a minha alma...Desculpe...Eu fui...fraco...Milo...Não se...renda...Por favor...Obrigado...-Os olhos de Key se fecharam e seu corpo se tornou inerte nos braços de Milo

-Key...Não...KEY!-Milo gritou completamente transtornadas, as lágrimas saltavam de seus olhos -Loz! Seu maldito!Eu juro Key...Eu juro...Não vou me render...Sua existência não foi em vão...Não vou permitir que machuquem mais ninguém!-Milo deitou o corpo de Key no chão, e olhou para Camus, que ainda se mantia em estado de choque, olhou para Shaka, Aioria e Shura, que pareciam temê-lo, de percebeu que muitas coisas iam mudar daquele momento para frente..

* * *

-Meu senhor! Key falhou!

-Maldição! Só tenho mais um recurso contra Milo...E desse ele não vai poder fugir...Vou mostrar-lhe o monstro que vive em seu interior...De uma forma bem dolorosa...-Uma risada diabólica ecoou pela sala

* * *

-Sei que vocês estão com medo...Mas por favor deixem-me explicar...Depois se vocês quiserem eu vou embora...

-É melhor ir agora! Seu demônio! –Aioria gritou

-Aioria tem razão! Vaza!

-Olha o que você fez com o Camus!-Milo olhou triste para Camus, e foi se aproximando, sob o olhar tenso dos outros três.

-Camus...O que eu fiz com você...Perdoe-me...-Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos de Milo, e ele finalmente chegou bem próximo de Camus, passando uma mão por seu rosto e depois o abraçando bem forte –Perdão...Perdão Camus...Dou minha vida se puder reparar o que lhe fiz...

-Saia de perto do Camus! –Shaka gritou

-Esperem...Deixem-no falar...-Camus falou baixo se recuperando

-Camus! Você está bem? –Milo perguntou

-Graças a você eu estou vivo...-Camus sorriu de leve, e mais lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Milo, que logo soltou o outro e limpou os olhos.

-Tá na hora de vocês saberem a verdade sobre mim...Desculpem por ao contar antes, mas a única coisa que eu queria era poder ficar perto de vocês...Principalmente de você Camus...

-Não tente nos induzir!

-eu sempre soube...-Camus falou

-O que? E porque nunca nos contou?-Shura perguntou incrédulo

-A reação de vocês...Assustava-me...Milo não é um monstro, na verdade, tem um espírito muito puro...Pensem... Nós sempre convivemos com ele, e nada aconteceu...O que muda a opinião de vocês agora?Se eu estou vivo, é por causa dele... Se vocês estão vivos é por causa dele...Ele matou seu melhor amigo por nós! Isso não conta?!-Shura, Shaka e Aioria pensaram e viram que estavam cometendo um erro

-O Key era como se fosse um irmão para mim...Nós tínhamos o mesmos ideais, nós não queríamos mais viver no mundo de escuridão em que estávamos...Causei muitos problemas eu sei, mas agora, vocês estão em perigo, e não quero que se machuquem...Por favor, permitam-me ficar, pela minha honra e pela vida de Key!

-Certo...Talvez tenhamos errado, afinal, você nos protegeu, e matou seu próprio amigo por nós...-Shaka disse

-Você é o que é...E não o que seu sangue diz...-Shura continuou

-É isso ai!-Aioria confirmou

-Obrigada...Muito obri...-Milo sentiu uma coisas estranha nascer em seu peito, e sentiu como se sua alma fosse sugada, percebendo começou a falar –Fu-Fu-jam de mim! Ra-Ra-pido!

-O que foi?

-Corra, Camus! Não posso suportar!-Shaka, Aioria e Shura correram, no entanto, Camus ficou lá

-Camus! Se-Se-u idiota! Ca-Ca-ia fora! –Milo sentiu a perda dos sentidos de seu corpo, e quando foi ver, estava numa cúpula de vidro, e seu corpo parecia uma luz

-Meu filhinho...Você me obrigou a fazer isso! Agora assista de camarote!

-Não! Camus! Fuja! –O corpo de Milo continuou avançando para cima de Camus e o ruivo não se mexia -Camus! Seu idiota! Corre!

-Filhinho querido...Seu belo amigo não vai fugir! Ele acredita em você...Por isso vai confiar...

-Seu miserável! Camus! –O corpo de Milo, agora se transformava, e ganhava forma de um vampiro, Camus, no entanto, não fugiu...

-Milo...Se você deseja acabar com minha vida, não farei nada...Estou feliz de ser você...-Camus sorriu e o corpo de Milo avançou com os dentes para seu pescoço, fazendo Camus gritar.

-Isso! O escolhido! Agora, a força do escolhido é sua! Viverás para sempre ao meu lado!Ao contrário da profecia tonta que você ouviu, um escolhido nasce assim que outro morre!

-_"O Escolhido?Não! Não vou terminar que nem ele! Não posso!"_-Os gritos de Camus se intensificaram –CAMUS!!!!!!!!-A cúpula de vidro se quebrou e a alma de Milo finalmente estava livre, o castelo começou a tremer, pois a força de Milo desestabilizou sua firmeza

-Maldito! Miloooooo!-Uma grande pedra caiu sobre Loz, e outra caiu sobre o caixão de Lilith que se quebrou...Enquanto isso, a alma de Milo retornava a seu corpo, no exato momento em que a força de Camus se esgotou, o corpo do ruivo caiu no chão, e Milo logo se jogou ao seu lado

-Camus! Não! Não quero! Por favor! Não morra! O que devo fazer! –Milo teve uma idéia –Se essa é a única saída...Não vou me importar de morrer por você...Meu ruivinho...-A mesma luz branca uma vez utilizada por Milo surgiu em suas mãos, e como da outra vez começou a curar a ferida de Camus, devolvendo-lhe sua energia, Milo começou a se sentir cada vez mais fraco, mas não se importava...

-Obrigado Camus...Por tornar a minha existência repleta de luz...Nunca vou te esquecer...Amo-Te...-As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Milo, quando a ferida finalmente se fechou, Milo sorriu, antes de tocar o rosto de Camus, e dar-lhe um pequeno beijo de selo-Obrigado Camus...-Milo caiu ao lado do ruivo, agora, frio...

* * *

-Ele acordou rapidamente, levando a mão ao pescoço e notando que não havia ferida nenhuma, logo concluiu que foi tudo um mau sonho, mas ao olhar para a cama vazia de Milo e o buraco na parede concluiu que talvez tivesse sido real, logo abriu a porta de seu quarto afobado e procurou os amigos encontrando-os sentados na mesa, com as cabeças baixas –Ei! O que aconteceu comigo?

-Milo, sugou seu sangue...Mas sua alma foi mais forte e te impediu de morrer...-Aioria falou triste

-Sabia! Onde ele está?

-Camus... É melhor não...-Shaka disse, mas Camus não deu-lhe ouvidos, indo em direção a sala, onde caiu de joelhos

-Milo te curou...Com seus poderes...-Shura disse

-Ele usou o poder que acaba com sua própria vida...Por mim...Milo! Acorde! –Camus estava transtornado, teve que ser tirado da sala a força por Shura, trancando-se no quarto de Shaka

* * *

Milo estava flutuando, em um espaço negro, até que ouviu uma voz

_-Milo...Milo.._

_-O que é isso?Eu não morri?_

-_Estou orgulhoso de você...Meu filho..._

_-Mamãe?_

_-Você vai voltar, e fazer feliz aquele por quem você lutou até o final...­_-Uma luz branca tomou conta do local

_-Mamãe! Espere!_

_-Adeus...Meu filho..._

* * *

-Ah! –Milo abriu os olhos, esfregando-os –Céus onde eu estou? Espera, eu estou na casa deles...Mas eu não morri?Espera! Agora eu me lembro! Minha mãe! Me deu outra vida...Agora, onde que ta o Camus?-Milo procurou em todos os quartos até sobrar somente o de Shaka, onde ele bateu na porta,e Camus respondeu

-Tá aberta!-Milo abriu a porta encontrando Camus abraçado aos joelhos, com a cara escondida entre eles, não resistiu, abraçou o ruivo, que se espantou

-Me larga! "_Espera! Esse perfume...É do...do...do...Milo!"-_Camus empurrou o corpo junto ao seu e levantou a cabeça, deparando-se com a figura loira de Milo, não pode suportar, o abraçou bem forte, sentindo o outro o apertar também -Milo...Eu...-Milo tapou sua boca com um dedo, em sinal para não dizer nada

-Eu sei...-E após isso o beijou, sentindo finalmente uma alegria estonteante, Shura, Shaka e Aioria entraram no quarto em seguida, assustando os dois, que ficaram vermelhos, mas nem ligaram muito, pois nenhum dos três pararam de sorrir...-Será que posso continuar aqui? –Milo falou com o sorriso mais largo de todos

-Lógico! Agora você não pode mais sair daqui!

-Vamos deixar os pombinhos a sós...-Aioria disse puxando Shaka e Shura para fora do quarto...

* * *

**Alguns dias depois...**

Milo tomava um banho quente, e logo sentiu um vento frio, sabendo quem era o dono da ação, pois no instante seguinte Camus adentrava o Box...

-Essa sua tática esta ficando muito passada...

-Você bem que gosta! Não se faça de ofendido! Milo gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com seu pai...

-Bem, digamos que ele vai viver para sempre enterrado...E não vai mais encher o saco, agora chega de falar dele, vamos discutir a nossa relação!

-De novo?Você não cansa não?

-Claro que não! Hehehe! Agora ta na hora do momento DR

-De novo...Eu te mereço...

* * *

N/A:É acabou, fic em homenagem ao Halloween, apesar de não se enquadrar muitos no padrões...Enfim mais um devaneio maluca que saiu da minha cabeça criativa...Non se espantem se isso ficou extremamente tosco, a maioria das minhas fics são assim! Mais um dia eu melhoro! Bom, comentários básicos, além da história do Dhampyr, tudo é invenção minha, principalmente aquele maluquice toda de o escolhido e talz, fruto de uma mente doida...Bom, essa fic não tem muitos personagens do desenho, mas mesmo assim eu gostei! \o\

Espero que vocês também tenham gostado, ahh! E as almas boas que tiverem com vontade deixem uma review para fazer uma baka feliz!E bem...Perdoem aqueles erros de português básico...hehhe

Bem é só isso!

KissuS!


End file.
